Whatever it Takes
by StormyWriter55
Summary: When Rhea kills someone Kara loves, how far will she go to bring that loved one back? Well we know she's willing to travel parallel universes in this story. (Major character death, dont hate me. If you review and everyone wants me to I will continue it and bring our favorite girl back from the dead.)


As soon as the screen went black I marched up to Kara, not caring who heard me.

"What the hell did you just do Kara?" I demanded. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she ordered a single combat with Rhea, based on honor of all things. I have never met Rhea face to face before, just on a computer screen but judging on her attitude she seemed pissed Kara knew of their sacred code. I didn't think she would hold up to the honor fight.

Kara turned to face me, surprised at my language and attitude. To be honest so was I but my emotions were off the charts when I heard her challenge Rhea.

"What do you mean, Alex?"

"Don't play innocent with me. You just challenged Rhea to a fight to see who wins control of theuniverse. You can't just do that without consulting me, you can- you can't..." everyone started to leave when they heard the emotion in my voice. I took a deep breath and continued. "You can't just do that, Kara. It's not just your choice." I feel like I was being selfish but I couldn't help it. This was my baby sister we were talking about, the one I swore to never see harmed if I can help it.

"Alex..." she trailed off at a loss for words. "I know I should've told you first but I was caught in the moment, they were charging their weapons and I couldn't just let them destroy our city like that. I need to do this fight, and I need you to be strong and stand with me throughout it. Will you come with me? To be my support? I know Rhea is bringing a guard because their code calls for a witness for each side and I want my witness to be you. What do you say?" I nodded my head eagerly, so happy she decided to take me with her.

"I would be honored, Kara." We both laughed and went in for a hug. "You need to stay warm, keep on your feet and since Superman is here why don't you two go spare?" She nodded her head and went off to do just that. I was already dressed and as prepared as I can be but I made my way towards the armory to exchange my energy gun for a real gun with lead laced bullets. Just in case, I thought as I holstered my gun and was about to head back to the main hall when I ran into a very familiar someone.

"Hey," Maggie's hands extended and took mine. "Are you ok, Alex?" She asked. I nodded my head, not saying anything because that's just the kind of mood I was in at the moment. She tilted her head to the side a little and stared at me, telling me she didn't believe me.

"I will be fine when Kara wins this fight and I get to come home to my wonderful girlfriend. I'm thinking maybe a movie, some dinner if we're lucky and a little time in our room?" I said the last part seductively before leaning in to give her a kiss, her arms around my neck and mine around her back.

"Sounds like a plan, babe." She gave me a quick peck on the lips and pulled away, grabbing the same thing I just did. I gave her a confused glare.

"Maggie I would feel a lot safer if you would-" she cut me off though, when she leaned in and gave me one more kiss and grabbing a handful of lead laced clips.

"Not happening, Danvers. I have a job just like you do, and I fully intend on doing it." With that, she turned and walked away, me chasing after her. When we made our way to the main hall Maggie and I just sat there, me laying in here lap and counting the minutes until I had to leave. When the time for Kara and I to leave did come, I gave Maggie one last kiss before we took to the sky.

As we were flying I tried to talk to Kara instead of looking down at the ground, hundreds of feet below us.

"Don't let your guard down no matter what she does, Kara. If the fight gets to out of hand I brought my gun and bullets laced with lead just in case." She looked to my holster and back to me before nodding.

"What if I can't win Alex? The whole world would hate me, but not more than I could hate myself. What if I have to use Lena's machine and Mon-El has to leave forever? What if-"

"Kara. You'll be fine, I know you will."

"Yea and how do you know that?"

"I know because you are the strongest, most capable young women I have ever met and I couldn't ask the gods for a better sister than you."

"Thanks Alex. That makes happy to know someone believes in me."

"Kara I will always believe in you, even when you don't believe in yourself." I gave her hands an encouraging squeeze as we landed to where Rhea told us to meet. The Queen herself and her witness, a Daxam warrior decked out in full armor, were waiting for us when we landed on the small room of an old building.

"And here I thought the Girl of Steel wouldn't show up," Rhea said smugly as she walked towards the center of the roof, Kara meeting her. "I guess you are dumber than you look. Oh, and she brings her sister as her witness, how sad." She looked to me. "It's to bad you will have to see your sister lose her universe here today."

"Then I guess your in for a rude awakening, because Kara is taking you down." I turned my attention to Kara before giving her a nod of encouragement. She can do this. Shewilldo this.

"We'll see," was all Rhea said before suddenly running towards Kara. The women exchanged blow after blow, each taking some and each dishing some. Kara was just getting the upper hand in the fight when she punched Rhea in the head and green stuff started coming out of the cut.

A very familiar green substance.

"Rhea!" I shouted while she laughed at the now weakened Kara falling towards the ground. I drew my gun and aimed it at her just as she was about to punch Kara again. She took notice to this before continuing to throw the punch, not worried at all. Just as I was about to shoot her in the leg something hard and very big knocked into me, throwing my shot off by three feet. Damn it. The Daxam guard was now on top of me and I watched hopelessly as my gun slid away from me, skidding to a halt and putting a good ten feet between us. I didn't need my gun to win this fight though, with the Daxams having the clear advantage with strength.

Just like I was trained I bucked my body upwards with all my strength, throwing the Daxam to the side enough where I could then throw a punch, hitting home as he fell off of me. On all fours, I crawled towards my gun knowing I had a mere second before he would be on me again. I had to be strong, I have to save Kara. There is no honor in cheating. That's what they were doing by bringing kryptonite to this honor fight. I vaguely remember hearing Rhea talking to Kara about her planet as Kara threw weak punches that were easily caught by her opponent.

Just as my finger tips curled around the gun grip, I felt my feet being pulled away. The Daxam wasn't fast enough though, as I now held my gun in my hands. Seeing Rhea about to push a very distressed Kara off the roof, I didn't think twice about taking aim as best I could laying down and being dragged, and pulled the trigger. I could only hope it would buy Kara enough time to hold on until I got the Daxam guard out of the picture as the bullet ripped through Rhea's calf. I could hear her scream in pain and watched gladly while Kara landed a solid blow to her face.

My attention was brought back to the battle I was currently engaged in though as the Daxam grabbed me by my throat and lifted me into the air easily with his strength. My free hand went to support my throat as my gun hand was grabbed by the Daxams free hand. I heard more than felt the sickening crack of my wrist and cry of pain when he broke my wrist, the gun falling to the rooftop, now useless. The Daxam brought both hands to my throat now and squeezed tighter. Just when I thought he would crush my throat, I was falling to the ground. So out of it from almost being choked to death and the now throbbing pain of my broken wrist I didn't even catch myself as my body hit the ground.

Before I could turn my attention back to the battle though, I had to focus on consuming enough oxygen to even allow me to breath properly. I stayed on my knees that way sucking in breath after breath of precious air until I could actually focus. I tried to look up in hops of seeing what was going on and regretted it as a fits of coughing rolled through my throat. There was something definitely wrong with my throat and I couldn't move my right hand at all. Putting aside my pain, I found enough strength to stand up, still trying to take in breaths when I noticed my attacker was no where to be seen. Neither were Kara and Rhea.

Panic coursed through my body at the thought of Kara having to take both of them on at the same time. I reached down and picked my gun up with my left hand before making my way towards the center of the building and searching the skies for a sign of Kara. And not two seconds later I saw a red blur barreling towards the roof. I barely had time to register what it was before diving towards an air duct, crashing hard. Not as hard as Kara did though, I noticed when I saw Rhea on top of her. Rhea stood and took a few steps back from the unmoving Kara.

Thinking the worst I raised my gun at Rhea but she saw me and before I could get a shot off she was behind me, my gun hand now empty and her arm around my throat. She held me in a choke hold tight enough to where I could breath but not gentle enough as to be able to breath properly. A second later I looked down to where I heard a crunching noise to see Rhea crushing my gun beneath her boot.

"Let her go Rhea," my head shot up to see Kara now standing, but just barely. In her hand I noticed she held the remote to the device that powered Lex Luther's machine that Lena and Winn were working on. "Or I will pull this trigger, and you die."

"Or," her grip around my throat tightened considerably, "you put the controller down and I won't kill your sister." I ended up not being able to breath as my left hand was hitting her arm around my throat with all the strength I could muster. I still couldn't feel my wrist as my vision grew blurry and I gasped desperately for air. I could see Kara's eyes narrow before they made contact with mine. Up above I could hear the Daxam air crafts destroying our city, never breaking eye contact with Kara. I mouthed two words to her.

"Do...it..." I rasped out. Rhea's grip tightened even more around my throat if that was even possible. Kara hesitated for a moment before looking to the skies and back to me.

"I'm sorry," were the last words I heard as she pushed the button and Rhea screamed with rage, crushing my throat and dropping me. I knew the damage was done though, as Kara sped over to me and catching my paralyzed body before it could hit the ground. It felt weird, not being able to breath. I knew I was trying to suck in air but I also knew Rhea crushed my wind pipe as none was coming in. I looked to Kara's eyes, just wishing I could speak so I could tell her it's not her fault, so I could tell her goodbye. All that came out though were my rugged gasps for air.

I could feel the wind whipping through my hair as she took flight, the takeoff pretty scary as she wasn't at her best. My heartbeat was slowing down without oxygen, I could clearlyfeelit giving up.

"Alex, please hang on," I looked to Kara flying with me in her arms, the clouds blurring by as the tears fell from her eyes. I don't know if I could hang on until the we arrived at the DEO but I tried my hardest, thinking of seeing Maggie one last time. Somehow we made it to the DEO in record time though, as Kara landed outside on the balcony. "Someone get a doctor, she's dying!" Kara shouted into the agents. This got their attention as Maggie and Hank ran out to see my dying form.

I looked to Maggie and took in just how beautiful she was one last time before I would never see her again. I was so lucky to find someone like her, someone as caring and understanding as she was. I was truly blessed with the life I was given to live on this planet I thought.

"No, no, no , no. Alex!" Maggie cried, crouching down and taking my head in her lap. I found Kara's hand held it.

"This is all my fault, Alex I amso sorry.I knew I shouldn't have but I had to push the button and I made a mistake, and I am sosorry.If I could go back in times I would, I would save you but I can't and this is my fault and now your dying," I couldn't shush her and that only made it hurt worse as I shook my head no to her before turning to the love of my life.

"Alex, please baby just hold on? Just hold on, ok? The doctor will get here soon and he will fix you up but I just need you to hold on for me," she was full on crying and stroking my hair. I heard her voice calling my name as my eyes fluttered closed. Maggie and Kara were the last two people I saw before closing my eyes and finally giving into the darkness


End file.
